This invention relates to a multi-channel magnetic head comprising a plurality of cores for generating a magnetic field extending perpendicular to the recording surface of a magnetic tape and also to a method for manufacturing the cores.
A multi-channel magnetic head with a plurality of U-shaped cores has been used in various apparatus using a magnetic tape. While the magnetic head is in operative position, the cores are put in contact with the recording surface of the tape and generate a magnetic field which extends perpendicular to the recording surface of the tape, thereby achieving recording and reproduction with a high precision.
If the space between the legs of each U-shaped core is too narrow, the density of magnetic flux penetrating the magnetic tape is inevitably reduced, and a high-precision recording or reproduction becomes impossible. If the space is too broad, the core inevitably becomes large. As a result, the multi-channel magnetic head, which comprises two or more cores, also becomes large and more costly. Further, this makes it necessary to use a magnetic tape of a larger width.